happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the twenty-first episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". Plot (The black screen opens up into space with the Earth moving) WARNER BROS. ANIMATION PRESENTS IN ASSOCIATION WITH CARTOON NETWORK A KENNDY MILLER PRODUCTION IN ASSOCIATION WITH ANIMAL LOGIC FILM A GEORGE MILLER SERIES (The screen changes to show a close up of the planet Earth) ESEQUIEL, MONTAY, SHIPPO & JOSESITO (The carmea moves down into a nighttime of Paulet Island. Everyone was sleeping, a emperor penguin arrive to break the rocks. he found Esequiel's Tickle Lab as he enters. He went into the room and saw mant inventions created by him.) *???: *whispers* Lucky jackpot. (He begin to steal a lot of stuff and hold it like a strong man) *???: Robots, hold me. (The robots begin to hold the emperor penguin to leave Paulet Island and return to the Death Ice) *Female Speaker: Welcome to the Death Ice. Welcome Vikram. *Vikram: Well, well, well. Boys, move my stuff somewhere. *Robot Penguin: Sir, report to your office. We have something for you. *Vikram: Ahhhh, i see. (Vikram and the robot penguin arrive at the office with a window of a beautiful look of space and the planet Earth) *Leonard: Vikram. *Gorgen: Your back. *Franko: Anything okay? *Vikram: Good, Antarctica will pay for revenge. *Robot Penguin: I will give you this. (The Robot Penguin give a item floating to Vikram) *Vikram: Thanks, the Diamond Video Shower 3000 is my video shower as a weapon. (The Diamond Video Showe 3000 shows a view of Penguin-Land) *Vikram: Penguin-Land. You will pay! *Leonard: You know everything from him. *Vikram: Yes, i want Noah to die and i will rule Antarctica for good. *Robot Penguin: This will be the best of their lifes. *Vikram: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Next Morning on Paulet Island) *Josesito: Good morning Everyone! *Everyone: GOOD MORNING! *Josesito: Yeah, have a nice day. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Gosh, my day would be- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPEN TO MY STUFF? IT'S GONE! (Esequiel went outside to find where his stuff is) *Josesito: Now, i can do whatever i- *Esequiel: Josesito, did you steal my stuff? *Josesito: No. *Esequiel: If you do, i can fight you. *Josesito: I didn't steal your inventions. I stole your rocks when i was a chick. *Esequiel: *in fear* Oh, no. *anger* I WILL DEFEAT YOU NOW! (Esequiel begin to fight Josesito. Josesito dodges the punches while he kicks his belly) *Esequiel: Okay, you won, you did it. *Josesito: Bullies, get him. *Bully #1: Ah ha. *Bully #2: What is it? *Bully #3: Candy? *Bully #4: NO, IT IS ESEQUIEL. *Josesito: Stop him now! (The Bullies begin to fight Esequiel but chases away) *Josesito: Guys, follow me. (The Bullies and Josesito follow Esequiel) *Josesito: Hey stupid, come back now! (Esequiel look at them and stopped them) *Bully #1: Um....... What? *Esequiel: Quit following me! *leaves* *Bully #4: What can we do? *Bully #3: Sing the same song like last time when we were chicks. *Josesito: No, his anger is working again. There is something wrong since Leandro is dead. *Female Adelie Penguin: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Bully #1: What is that? *Josesito: I don't know. Let's find out. *Esequiel: Ha, they won't find me now. (In the beach of Paulet Island, there nests are gone and stolen by one person) *Male Chick: Where can't we sleep? *Female Chick: Our home is gone. *Male Adelie Penguin: Hey! Where is our nests? *Elder 1: YOUR HOMES ARE ROBBED LAST NIGHT. *Elder 2: I saw them today but a second later, there gone. *Elder 3: It's the true. *Elder 4: I'm sorry to say this that you were listening to this announcment of the new rules we have. *Josesito: Gosh, no more nests. *Bully #1: What had happen? *Josesito: I seen those robots last night. *Bully #2: They were stealing stuff for a king. *Esequiel: I have to think, i have to think. I got it. I'm too old to fight. I can transform into a chick again. That's the way i like it. (Esequiel leaves into his tickle lab) *Josesito: Esequiel? I'll go after him. (Josesito follows Esequiel and make it to the tickle lab) *Esequiel: Okay, i have to make a new invention that can takeover population. *Josesito: Esequiel? *Esequiel: You again? *Josesito: I'm sorry to say this. Last night, i saw robots holding up a emperor penguin with your stuff. It is 100% True. *Esequiel: Mumble? *Josesito: No. I think, he's from Penguin-Land. Or he was exile from a home. Let's go to the lab. (Inside the lab) *Esequiel: So, the Super Tickle Torment 9000 is gone. What else? *Josesito: The gun you used on Leandro. *Esequiel: Yeah. Mr. Leandro. *Josesito: I saw some robot parts you had. *Esequiel: They are my scrapped inventions. Let me come up with one. *Josesito: Joselito knows that stealers will never be popular. *Esequiel: That's right. They also make fake bootleg VHS openings. *Josesito: What's next? *Esequiel: Transform into chicks. *Josesito: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? *Esequiel: NO! I WILL MAKE THE ADULT CHANGER 8000 WHERE WE CAN BE CHICKS AGAIN! *Josesito: Oh no. We will have to go to school again. I hate school. *Esequiel: Who cares? We should do this on our own. *Josesito: That's right. (For hours, Esequiel tests some light to use the changer of itselfs. Josesito started to design the looks of the gun. Esequiel and Josesito put two pieces together and the masterpiece works.) *Esequiel: Yes! For all those years. We are finally done with this scrapped concept! *Josesito: Now how does this work? *Esequiel: It's dangerous. The world will become small and we will all die by aliens. *Josesito: No, i test it on my laptop that it only works on the creature. Not the whole world. *Esequiel: Your laptop? *Josesito: Is at Adélie Inventions Corp. *Esequiel: Let's do it! *Josesito: Here it goes. (Josesito uses the Adult Changer 8000 and do it on Esequiel. He transform into a chick by growing some feathers.) *Esequiel: Hello? *Josesito: It's works! You are a baby once again! *Esequiel: Hey! Give it back! *Josesito: No, i was first. *Esequiel: No, i was first too! (Esequiel kicks Josesito's feet) *Josesito: Ouch! *Esequiel: Now, you be one too! (Esequiel charge the Adult Changer 8000 to Josesito and become a chick again) *Esequiel: Yes. *Josesito: Oh no. What have you done? We can't be adults anymore. *Esequiel: Yikes! A true nightmare. *Josesito: Let's go to Cape Adare to find some help. *Esequiel: Let's go. (Esequiel and Josesito leave the tickle lab to find a way to sneak out of the island) *Esequiel: What can we do? *Josesito: Maybe, the cliff is right at us. (Josesito points at a icy rocky cliff) *Esequiel: It's dangerous. *Josesito: No, this is the way out. (Esequiel and Josesito walk into the cliff but ice started to fall in as cracking) *Esequiel: Oh shap. *Josesito: Come on, jump with me *starts jumping* *Esequiel: You know, a baby do that. *Josesito: No, it's easy. *Esequiel: Fine. (As the ice and snow from the cliff begin to fall in, the elders are finding out about this) *Elder 1: Hey! Get back down! It's dangerous. *Esequiel: No! It's fun. *Elder 2: Josesito! Come over here. Two chicks are on a dangerous cliff. *Josesito: Dangerous cliff? (The cliff breaks apart as rocks from Paulet Island begin to fall off) *Esequiel and Josesito: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Elder 3: No! There running away! *Elder 4: Where is our famous leader? *Elder 5: He's on vacation? *Elder 6: Stopping monsters? *Elder 1: NO! NO! NO! THERE IN THE SEA! *Elder 2: Leopard seals are in the ocean. (In the ocean leaving Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Yes! We escape! *Josesito: Now, we can swim once again. *Esequiel: No! Look. (Underwater, a fish was swimming but eaten by a leopard seal) *Esequiel: Yikes! There is no way out of this! *Josesito: The Ocean is very stupid! *Esequiel: I call it. The Big Water. *Josesito: Big Water? *Esequiel: Yes, very creepy for this to happen. *Josesito: Uh-huh, let's sail to Cape Adare. (Esequiel sail the boat to Cape Adare, at night, they were tired) *Esequiel: Gosh, there is nothing to eat! *Josesito: I'm starve. *Esequiel: Your starving? I need something to eat. *Josesito: But i always do the real work around here. *Esequiel: So? What's the point? *Josesito: Go into the sea, or the Big Water. *Esequiel: Fine, the Big Water is better. (Esequiel jumps into the water to look for fish) *Josesito: Make sure you come back with enough air! *Esequiel: I know! (Esequiel looks at a school of fish and chase after it) *Esequiel: Fish! This is it! (Esequiel chases the fishes in the water, but a leopard seal glares at them swimming away) *Esequiel: Huh? *Leopard Seal: *growls* *Esequiel: AAAHHHHH! (Esequiel pops out of the water as the leopard seal appear at them) *Josesito: Leopard Seal! *Esequiel: This is a true nightmare. We are shipwrecked! *Leopard Seal: Come back over here. *Josesito: Stay out in the water Esequiel. *Esequiel: Not on my watch. (The Leopard Seal dodges over the penguins and heading towards the end of the ice float) *Esequiel: Look out. *Josesito: Big water is scary. *Leopard Seal: Now your mine. *Esequiel: Stay careful. (As the camera moves from the view of the Diamond Video Shower 3000, Vikram is watching the leopard seal going againist Esequiel and Josesito) *Vikram: Now, this time. They will die. *Leonard: Vikram, what is the point? *Vikram: I will stop Antarctica on my own. Tomorrow, we steal. *Robot Penguin: Oh yes. Oh yes. Now, this is going crazy. (Back on the ice float) *Esequiel: What can we do? *Josesito: Stay close. It's kinda crazy out there. (The Leopard Seal moves close almost getting Esequiel and Josesito) *Esequiel: Now the end is near. *Josesito: Goodbye cruel world. (A killer whale hits the leopard seal causing the ice float to crack and making them back into the water) *Esequiel: Yes! *Josesito: Now the life is perfect. *Esequiel: We defeated those guys attacking us. *Josesito: Big Water is safe for everyone. *Esequiel: Now, the land is perfect for me. *Josesito: There cracks under the ice who ever caused them. *Esequiel: Yeah. Tomorrow, we look for food and my stuff. *Josesito: We will also have time to get back on Paulet Island. *Esequiel: Good night Josesito. *Josesito: Good night Esequiel. (The Next Second Morning) *Esequiel *yawns* No skuas everywhere. *Josesito: Yeah, i hate skuas. There not in the sky somewhere. *Esequiel: So, we will get our stuff back from the monster. *Josesito: Yeah. This will be pretty easy. *Esequiel: For a scientist, i will never give up. *Josesito: Yeah, we will alway be the kings. Esequiel? *Esequiel: Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. *Josesito: Didn't you did that many years ago. *Esequiel: Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. *singing* "There's more to find than panic And bein' some other guy's spot I may be delicious, organic But this little entrée's fighting back" (Esequiel spins around) *Josesito: Esequiel? What had happen to you? *Esequiel: *stop spinning and sings* "We're gonna look for the stuff that they stolen And get, the tickle stuff back I'm gonna reach for the moon to remind me And penguins are not merely food!" *Josesito: I'll join your dream. *Esequiel: *singing* For once I'll be *steps with Josesito and falls on a float* Looking out for me... yeah!" (While daydreaming, Esequiel and Josesito are in a tropical island having fun with everything) *Esequiel: *singing* "We're having fun right now From the enemy below We must get the stuff back Before we fight the theft We be a bigger chick far from the desert scene '' ''A little cooling coin And give it to Tack Frost" (After giving the coin to Tack Frost, Tack Frost uses his ice powers to make Esequiel and Josesito to the top of the island as they sing together) "And the ocean and Big Water is close from us Many miles from any nests '' ''And the swimming team '' ''Looking after number one '' ''Will be my only greed That's all I need *slurps up some fish* '' ''That's all I need" '' (Esequiel and Josesito begin to dance the "Shuffle Off to Buffalo" phrase) ''"I've always been good at running away But now I'm gonna run the show '' ''I've always been seen as the ultimate prey '' ''But now my status ain't so quo" '' (The Tropical Island fantasy and the music dissolve as he improvises, unaware that they are still in the ice float in the middle of the ocean.) ''"A dream sublime It's Penguin chick time--" *Josesito: Look! We made it at last! *Esequiel: What a dream! We can never find a land to live. *Josesito: No look! Cape Adare is closer to us! *Esequiel: YES! WE MADE IT! WE MUST GET MONTAY HELP FROM FINDING OUR STUFF BACK! (The Ice Float moves to Cape Adare but landed on the beach) *Esequiel: Now we can get started. *Josesito: This is wonderful. *Esequiel: Montay? Where are you? *Josesito: I think, he don't know us. *Esequiel: But he is my friend. *Josesito: Let's take a look. (In Montay's house) *Montay: Mom, Dad. Can we have something to eat? *Fastino: Sure, we have made a special delicious fish for you. *Montay: Yum. *Esequiel: Hello? WOOOAAAAHHHHHH. FISH! *Josesito: I got it first! (Esequiel stole the special fish and eat it with Josesito) *Esequiel: Yummy. *Josesito: We will never starve again. *Montay: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! THEY BROKE INTO THE HOUSE! *Fastino: OUT! OUT! OUT! *Hersila: Get out of here! *Esequiel: Run Josesito. They don't know us anymore. *Josesito: Montay was suppose to like us. Not hate us. *Montay: How did they know my name? *Fastino: I don't know. We will find out. (In the other side) *Esequiel: Gosh, we escaped. (Arbert growls with his breath coming to them and removing air from him) *Josesito: Gross, what that smell? *Arbert: Sorry guys, i made a mistake. *Esequiel: You need to listen how to brush your teeth. *Josesito: It's know how to brush your teeth. *Esequiel: A sharpteeth? Nah, go into the water. *Arbert: This is my spot. Why did you send me to move? *Esequiel: I just told you about this. (Suddenly, a group of adelie penguins were marching holding up their signs saying "SAVE CAPE ADARE!") *Josesito: Save Cape Adare? *Esequiel: They have the same problem too. *Josesito: We ate the special fish from Montay. *Arbert: Please respect kids. Eating someone food is not sharing. *Esequiel: We did share. *Arbert: Okay. (In the crowd, Roy announces something) *Roy: LISTEN UP! I KNOW THAT EVERYTHING WAS STOLEN BY ONE THEFT! *Esequiel: They know! *Xever: We may find out who did it? *Josesito: That seems strange. *Montay: SHHHHHH!- Wait a minute? You must be a fan of Esequiel with his glasses. *Josesito: Tell me the truth. *Montay: No, you tell me the truth. *Esequiel: Well, yes. I am Esequiel and this is Josesito. *Montay: Strange. You are all chicks again. What happen to you? Did your wish work yesterday? *Esequiel: Yes, we created something to turn into chicks again. Then, we will never turn back into adults. What a nightmare. *Josesito: We must look for the enemy stealing stuff. *Roy: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO FIND THE THEFT, WIN ONE MILLION STONES ON YOUR NEST! *Montay: Oh boy. Oh boy. I need to get that. *Esequiel: No! There fighting in a war. *Josesito: World War III has come true. *Fastino: Guys, what happen to you? I thought you were adults. *Esequiel: Well, babies. We can fight again than fighting old. *Montay: That must has been weird. *Esequiel: No! We need a emperor penguin chick to help us all! *Montay: Mom, Dad. Can i have permission to be with Esequiel and Josesito? Would you allow than? *Hersila: Sure. Hang out with your buddies. *Montay: Thanks. *Josesito: Come on, To Snow Hill Island. *Esequiel: Really? Penguin-Land is far, far away. *Montay: Earth HAS nothing to do with that. Let's go. *Josesito: Okay. *Esequiel: Keep moving. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep